A Vampire Temptress
by MochaButterfly
Summary: Ginny wants Harry more than anything. She meets a man who can make her dreams come true. But the cost is high - she becomes the ultimate evil.
1. Part One

Disclaimer: Characters belong to JK Rowling. Vampires belong to . . . whoever wants to own them. The plot belongs to me ;)

A/N: I wasn't sure if this should be rated R or PG-13 so I just put R to be safe. This is a fic where Ginny is going to be naughty so if you don't like naughty Ginny then don't read it. It's also G/H, because I've been doing a lot of G/D and decided to have a little break. Well, that's all you really need to know, so enjoy!

A Vampire Temptress By: MochaButterfly 

Ginny did not expect it to be so cold outside. She should've known, of course, because it was the middle of January and the lake had practically been frozen over for the past month. But with her cheeks wet from tears, no cloak, and the rapidly disappearing sun made it seem much more frigid than the pervious temperatures.

Forcing herself to ignore the cold, she hurried across the Hogwarts grounds. She wasn't sure the exact reason why she was crying, but she knew it was caused by Harry. _Why_ did she have to be such a stuttering dope around Harry Potter? Why couldn't she act like a normal person, a normal girl, smooth and calm and collected? 

It had all been at dinner. Ginny, like always, had been sitting outside the little circle her brother Ron, Hermione, and Harry normally made, and were ignoring her. She pretended like she didn't care, and had picked at her food. After all, she was sixteen – why should they know that she still acted like an eleven-year-old, waiting around like an idiot for Harry to wake up and notice her? 

She had been working herself into a depressing state, sitting there and listening half-heartedly to their discussion. In her mind she kept thinking that she was just a hopeless dreamer, that Harry would never, ever want her, that he could have any girl he wanted and would certainly pick one who didn't mumble and turn bright red in his presence. A girl who wasn't the younger sister of his best friend. A girl who was gorgeous and would make a good girlfriend, an attractive arm ornament.

_Harry doesn't care about that stuff_, she tried to tell herself. _Harry doesn't just want a beautiful girl – he probably wants someone he can talk to, someone whose beauty is more than skin deep._

But if she wanted to be realistic, every guy wanted a gorgeous girlfriend. Ginny was sure even if Harry was the ugliest person on the planet she'd still like him, but it was different with boys. Wasn't it?

As if to confirm her fears, Harry suddenly said, "I got a letter from Cho today."

Ginny frowned at the name. Cho Chang, who had graduated the pervious year, had dated Harry all of her seventh year. That had been the worst time of Ginny's life, but the happiest day had been when she found Cho had broken up with him because a long distance relationship was too hard to handle.

"And?" Ron asked.

If Ginny wasn't mistaken Harry had flushed a little, and answered a little sheepishly, "She wants to see me sometime. I think – well, she so much as said that she wants to get back with me."

Ginny choked on the water she had been drinking, spitting it back into the cup. Hermione was the only one who noticed and gave her an odd look, then returned her attention back to Harry.

"That's great, Harry," she said, smiling. "You and Cho always got along really well. You were good friends."

Ginny slammed her cup down loudly, but that only got her looks from a couple of first-years sitting beside her.

Ron glanced in her direction, grinning. "Too bad for Ginny, though. She's been hoping to snag you for herself, haven't you, Gin?"

Harry turned to look at her. She felt all the blood rush to her face and was sure they could feel the heat all the way across the Great Hall. She had to get out of there quick, before she made a spectacle of herself or strangled her brother. 

"Excuse me," she squeaked out, and stood up slowly. 

Once she made it around the table, fully aware that the three of them were staring at her, Ron sniggering, she sprinted from the hall. By the time she got outside she was crying tears of frustration.

_He's never going to notice me_, she thought, sobbing. _I'm always going to be "Ron's little sister who likes me" to him. Never "Ginny, my girlfriend." Why do I keep dreaming? If he liked me he would've let me know by now. _

Ginny wasn't sure where she was headed, but when she arrived at the edge of the Forbidden Forest she found that going in sounded like a good idea. She could get in a lot of trouble, she knew, and could even get hurt. But at the moment she was already hurt, somewhere inside her chest, and she felt like being reckless. For once, she was going to through all consequences out the window.

She stepped into the forest.

_Let them worry about me_, she thought, getting bolder with every step. _I won't come back until the middle of the night, no matter what the teachers do to me. I'll make Ron worry out of his mind and feel terrible. _

She walked further, her nose going numb. Perhaps she should go back for her cloak . . . no, because Ron might stop her from going out again. And he deserved whatever guilt he felt when she didn't come back until hours later – _he deserved it._

Suddenly, she heard the sound of footsteps that were not her own. She knew it because it was coming somewhere ahead of her. She froze, her heart thudding hard in her chest. The footsteps continued, making no attempt to make their approach unknown. It wasn't someone coming from the castle to get her – the caste was _behind_ her, not ahead.

Her mind flashed images of wild beasts, jumping on her and tearing at her throat. She had never been more terrified in her life – _what was I thinking, coming here alone? I'm going to die!_

But then, a tall, willowy figure stepped through the trees. It took Ginny a moment to realize it was a person – a man around his twenties. She had never seen anyone so beautiful, so appealing to her senses before. She took a step forward instead of back without even realizing it.

"Hello," he greeted her with a rich, deep voice, one hand held up in a wave. "What's a beauty like you doing out in these woods all alone?"

Ginny was too busy running her eyes over him to answer. He had silky brown hair that fell carelessly onto his forehead. His skin was paler than Ginny's, but his lips were so red it almost looked like he was wearing lipstick. He had the darkest eyes she had ever seen – black orbs, which were even colder than Professor Snape's. They fixed on her with a predatory-like gaze, and he ran his tongue over his lips. He wore no cloak either – just a black long sleeved shirt and black jeans, his hands in his pockets. He gave her a lazy grin that did not reach his eyes and stepped closer to her.

"You've been crying," he said softly, his smile fading. Some invisible cord pulled her towards him until she was standing inches from his body, unable to tear her eyes from his cold, black ones. "Who hurt you, gorgeous?"

Something made her answer the complete truth. "Harry," she answered. "Harry Potter . . . he doesn't want me . . ."

"Doesn't want you?" the man whispered, his black eyes flickering with surprise. "But my dear, you look so . . . wonderful . . ."

His fingertips stroked down her cheek to her neck, and they were even icier than the night air. 

"Who are you?" Ginny asked in awe, her voice below a whisper.

"A friend." He grinned again, carelessly. "Just a friend. Do you want this Potter fellow?"

"Yes," she replied without hesitation. "I want him more than anything."

He smiled at her, then leaned so his lips were right near her ear. "I can give you the power to get him. To get anyone you want, to get them to want you in return."

He pulled back to meet her gaze again. She stared at him, amazed. "You can?" she said.

Nodding, he licked his lips once more. His hand lifted to smooth down her thick, silky red hair as his eyes trailed down her face and resting on her neck. "Do you want it?"

Did she want what? But he could've asked her if she wanted to marry him and she would've said yes. The man seemed so perfect, and she was beginning to wonder if perhaps she wanted _him_ instead of Harry.

"I want it," Ginny told him.

His dark eyes twinkled with glee. "Then you shall have it."

He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. She shivered – she couldn't help it. He was so cold – and yet he was making her insides so warm. Who _was_ this man? Why couldn't she stop herself from kissing him back? All she wanted to do was rip clothes off and have him right there on the forest floor, but he pulled away before she could get a grip on his shirt. 

He placed both of his hands on both sides of her head and brought his mouth to her forehead, then to her each of her eyelids, brushing his lips by hers and then down to her chin. Then he tilted her head to the side so he exposed her neck, and still Ginny did not want him to stop. 

Her eyes were closed so she did not see his sharp teeth, did not see him lower them to her neck. But she felt as they pierced the tender flesh of her throat, and it hurt. She let out a whimper – was he biting her?

But then the pain vanished, and was replaced by pure bliss. It was like being drowsy – she felt weak, but all her problems were gone. Nothing mattered. Everything was just as it should be.

She sighed in contentment, letting her head fall back. And everything got darker, and she found it harder to concentrate on anything. Finally, she fell into a state of darkness, and it consumed her. Then she remembered nothing.

When she woke up, she was lying on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was crisp morning, and the sun was just starting to come up. Slowly, Ginny rose.

She remembered what had happened the night before. Reaching up to feel her neck, she found that it was perfectly smooth – unscarred by any teeth marks. Yet she knew it had really happened – she knew she was dead. The cold did not bother her. In fact, it felt like normal and was almost comforting. Her skin was so pale even her freckles were nearly invisible, and no blood coursed through her body. Her heart did not move; it lay dormant inside her chest, of no use whatsoever to her.

She was a vampire.

The realization brought nothing but the feeling of power and invincibility. Her attitude on everything had changed since the previous evening. Instead of feeling too tall, too freckly, too ugly, she felt the exact opposite. She felt beautiful, capable of making any man swoon for her. No guy could resist her charms – no man could resist a vampire temptress.

Her lips curved into a smile. _Time to tempt some poor fool_, she thought, and began heading back to the castle.

Harry was to be her fool. The idiot! To think that he was going to choose some stupid teenager over _her_? Over _her_, who had suddenly changed from an insecure girl to a curvy woman overnight? Who knew the ways of seduction, who did not doubt herself the least bit, who could control any man's desires?

_He's mine_, she thought, licking her lips in anticipation. _I'll make him want me – and then I'll kill him._

There was something else besides the feeling of power deep inside her. And that was thirst. The thirst for warm, thick blood – a thirst that would only be satisfied after she had drank that of a human. She nearly laughed out loud in sheer happiness at the thought that she would get what she wanted last night and what she wanted know – Harry looking lustfully at her, and then his blood.

Staring down at herself, she realized that her outfit was way too conservative. She needed something more – revealing. Taking off her robes, she used her wand to give her clothes a much sexier look. Then she put her robes back on, not wanting anyone but Harry to see what she was wearing. 

Ginny sauntered back into the castle. It was breakfast – everyone was in the Great Hall. She walked in, and felt as if every male eye had turned to her – including the professors. She gave her sexiest smile and swung her hips as she walked over to the Gryffindor table.

She tapped Harry on the shoulder. "May we talk?" she asked pleasantly.

"Ginny! Where did you go last night? I didn't see you and assumed you had gone to bed," Ron said, obviously the only one immune to her charms. Which was just fine with her – she did not want to seduce her _brother_.

She smiled softly at him. "I'm fine. Now, Harry, if you please?"

He stared up at her and nodded wordlessly. As he stood up and she turned to leave, she allowed herself a small victory grin. Oh yes, the look of desire had been in his eyes. He was beginning to notice that she wasn't what he thought she was.

Something was different about Ginny. Harry could tell. It wasn't just the way she walked, even though it did even cause Professor Dumbledore to look in her direction. And it wasn't only the low, husky voice she was talking in. It was how she looked.

If she had looked this good the whole time, then Harry would not have written Cho back agreeing to see her again. He would've told her to get lost, that he already had a girlfriend. So he knew something was different about her face and her body. She seemed to have aged into a woman overnight.

His heart pounding wildly, he followed her out into the hall. "Where are we going?" he asked. He commended himself on keeping his voice from calm.

"Somewhere private," she said, glancing back at him with her lips curved in a smile that had his blood rushing faster. 

What was she doing to him? When had she become so irresistible?

Ginny led him to an abandoned classroom. She shut the door firmly behind them, locked it, and immediately turned back to Harry.

"I would like to talk with you," she whispered, using that tone that was driving him wild. 

_Why talk?_ he thought, but nodded anyway. She stepped by him and crossed the room to sit on the teacher's desk. Her legs crossed, a part of her robe fell to the side and revealed one long, creamy white leg. He began to feel a little warm and tried to control himself.

She leaned back on her hands and swung her bare leg. "Are you still with Cho?" She pouted her lips.

"No," he answered before he could even think of the question. Just the look on her face, like she would burst out crying if he said yes to whatever she said, had made him say what she wanted to hear.

"That's good," she said softly.

"W-why?" he sputtered.

She smiled seductively and leaned forward. She spread her legs wide and whispered, "Come here."

He couldn't have stayed where he was even if he'd wanted to. He hurried to stand in front of her.

Ginny's face was radiant. Harry noticed that she was paler than usual, and her freckles seemed to be gone, and her wide brown eyes seemed colder and less innocent than he was used to, but none of it mattered. With the cascade of wavy, thick, silky red hair falling around her beautiful face, he could only think of one thing. And that was pressing his lips against hers and kissing her so hard it'd take her breath away.

She reached and grabbed the waist of his jeans, pulling up even closer until he was pressed against the desk. _Oh, God, what's she doing to me?_ he wondered, his head swimming. It took all of his strength to keep his arms limply at his sides and not grab her.

Her hands wrapped around the back of his head and she pulled his ear down to her mouth. "It's good because now you're all mine," she whispered. Abruptly, without warning, she twisted his face around almost cruelly and kissed him.

It was somewhat of a shock. He had always been thinking that he would be the one to kiss her. And he had thought her lips would be warm and soft. But it was the opposite – they were cold and tight.

But just being close to her made him ignore that little fact. He kissed her back just as fiercely, hands gripping her upper arms. He felt something slide around his waist and realized she had wrapped her legs around him.

So many things went through Harry's head at that point. He wanted her like he had never wanted anyone in his life. How could he have ignored her before? He could have experienced this many times before if only he had acknowledged her.

He leaned so far into the kiss he began to push her back onto the top of the desk. His hands were everywhere – traveling over her smooth, but cold, skin and under her robes. She was still holding his head, running her fingers through his hair and kissing him so hard his lips actually felt bruised. 

Harry pulled away, the pain of his mouth finally getting to him. He had thought he would just turn and walk out, but when she straightened and saw her lying down below him, her legs still wrapped around him, all images of leaving flew out of his brain. Her eyes were sparkling mischievously, inviting him to kiss her again. The invitation was too hard to resist, yet he managed.

Because first he had to get her robes off.

He set to work, half thinking she would stop him. But when he had trouble with one fastening, she shoved his hand away and undid it herself, as if impatient. When he finally got them open, he stared down in awe at her clothes. What sort of person wore tight shirts and short shorts in the middle of the winter?

Yet they suited her perfectly, showing every curve and only making him want her more, if that was possible. Harry started to lean down and kiss her again, actually wanting her to kiss him so hard it hurt, but she sat up quickly before he could.

Her arms wrapped firmly around his neck, she brought her mouth to his ear once more. "Harry," she said, no more than a sigh. "Do you want me?"

"Yes," he croaked. 

"Good."

She pulled her head back and grinned. Some of his desire edged away when he saw two of her teeth were pointed. _What . . .?_

She lowered her face to his throat. He felt a shock of pain, and cried out.

Ginny was smiling, her fangs buried deep into his neck, as she drank his blood. She had never tasted anything sweeter, anything more satisfying.

_Pity I have to kill you_, she thought, feeling Harry go weak in her arms. _We could have been so wonderful together . . ._

A/N: Yes, I killed Harry. I'm sorry. But all flames will be used to start a bonfire in my backyard and roast marshmallows. On the bright side, with Harry dead, that means Ginny's free to make Draco her vampire lover! Woo-hoo!

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: JK Rowling

Disclaimer: JK Rowling 

A/N: Originally I wasn't going to do another chapter to this story. But I got inspired, and felt there were a few things left to explain (like why Ginny can walk in the sunlight) so here is the second part. This is all to the entire story, and the ending shan't be too dreary.

Bold = thoughts, book text, and exaggerated words 

Chapter Two A Vampire Temptress 

_ _

Ginny loosened her grip on Harry's head, and he fell back onto the floor lifelessly. She stared down at him, no guilt or sadness etched on her gorgeous face. In fact, she was smiling, and licked a dribble of blood from underneath her bottom lip.

"I did you a favor, Harry," she whispered, her eyes glowing with a surreal light. "Now you won't hurt any more poor innocent girls, like the one I used to be."

Laughing, she jumped and danced around the room gracefully, feeling a sense of energy from the blood she had just consumed. There was no thirst bothering her anymore – she was free, just her and her powers.

Nothing could stop her! She stopped moving, panting slightly, and racked her brain for the information on vampires she had acquired over her past few years of Defense Against Dark Arts. 

For one thing, sunlight couldn't kill her. Vampires could survive sunlight, it just hurt their eyes and they preferred the night, where they could slink around, unnoticed. Since Ginny was officially dead, she didn't need sleep. The one thing she needed was blood. That was all. 

Crosses wouldn't do anything to her skin. She wasn't sure how that belief got started, but it sure was far from the truth.

There was only one way to stop a vampire – and that was to chop of their head. A stake through the heart would merely puncture a hole in their chest. If they didn't use their heart, then why would a hole in it stop them from walking like the living? 

Some of Ginny's happiness faded a bit when she remembered something else. Vampires also needed a mate. Not someone to produce offspring with, but someone to be their partner in hunting. 

Ginny struggled to remember her lessons on vampires. How stupid she felt not knowing everything about what she was! 

In her frustrations, her eyes fell on Harry's body again. If someone came in, they'd catch her in the same room with him and know she somehow killed him. She needed to get out. While she waited for someone to find him dead, she'd research about her own kind.

She took her robes from the top of the desk and put them back on. Then she carefully stepped over Harry's body, blew him one final kiss, and shut the door firmly behind her.

First she needed to go into the bathroom to see if she was clean of any blood. When she found just a few splatters on her T-shirt under her robes, she fixed it quickly then hurried down to breakfast. She would need to tell Ron and Hermione something so they wouldn't say she was the last one with Harry.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked suspiciously as Ginny sat down at her usual spot.

Ginny put on a hurt face. "I don't know," she said quietly, adding a sniff for effect. "We got into a fight and he stormed off somewhere . . ."

"Well, I guess he'll need some time to calm down," Ron said nonchalantly, putting eggs into his mouth. "He should be back soon."

Hermione nodded, but still looked troubled.

Ginny didn't eat anything. The sight of the food revolted her. But she couldn't help but notice necks. It seemed her eyes were drawn like magnets to the throats of the people at her table, and she had the strongest urge to grab them by the head and bite into them. Surprisingly, Harry's blood seemed to be thinning and she was starting to feel thirsty again.

Afterwards, she excused herself. Since it was a Saturday, thankfully, there wasn't anywhere she had to be, so she headed straight to the library. While the librarian was busy scolding a bunch of first years being too noisy, Ginny crept to the Restricted Section and grabbed the first book on vampires she could. Then she hurried to a table to sit down and read, all without being noticed.

She scanned the table of contents and then flipped to the chapter called **_Vampires and Their Mates_**_._ She quickly read the beginning.

**No one is quite sure why, but vampires need a mate before they reach the age of seventeen. If someone is made a vampire after that age, then they have one year to find a member of the opposite sex in which to "initiate." The use of this mate is not to produce children, since vampires are not alive and cannot form a living thing, but to always have a partner. Some researchers believe this is because deep down vampires are lonely and don't like the thought of living for eternity by themselves. Others aren't sure. But either way, if a vampire does not have a mate by seventeen, they shrivel up into nothing and die. It's a proven, though unexplainable, fact.**

**There is an exception when a vampire finds a mate: the victim has to be willing. If they aren't, then it is impossible for them to be made into a vampire. Unfortunately, the vampire will just probably kill them if they don't agree, but being dead is better than staying on earth forever and hunting the living.**

Ginny slammed the book shut. That was all she needed to know.

She would be seventeen that summer. So she had time . . . but who would she chose to be her mate? Better yet, who would be willing? No one she knew would want to be a vampire. Perhaps if she had known sooner, she could've made Harry one . . . but it was too late now. 

Ginny quickly thought of all the boys she knew. Most of them were too nice – they would be horrified at the thought of surviving off human blood. Hell, twenty-four hours ago she would've been revolted by it. That man who had made her into what she was . . . he had been clever. He had took advantage of her and had made her willing, even though she hadn't known what she was being willing for. 

She could turn on the charm for some boys, but how would she be as smooth and witty about asking them to be a vampire? All sorts of phrases ran through her mind, and she tried to think of putting them in a situation like the one she had been in the night before. But there was no way around it – the only way she could make them willing was to ask them straight out if they wanted to become a vampire. She needed to find someone who wanted to be one.

**Why didn't that man make me his mate last night?** Ginny thought, angry. But the answer was simple – he probably already had one. Perhaps he just went around making vulnerable girls into vampires all the time when he really didn't need them. He probably just did it for fun.

Of course, she had a few months. She could wait and see if fate was on her side and brought her a man that was willing to become a vampire, or who would be easy to take advantage of and convince him what a wonderful life he could have with her. 

Just then, movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention. She looked up to see Draco Malfoy sitting down three tables from her, completely absorbed in his books and not even glancing at her.

A slow smile spread over her face. He was handsome, maybe even more so than Harry. He had fine, white blond hair that was constantly falling into his cold gray eyes. And he was a bit more muscle toned than Harry was, and slightly taller, too. 

**Draco Malfoy**, she thought carefully. **His father is a Death Eater . . . he will probably have to become one when he gets older. Now **there** is a situation I can take advantage of.******

Ginny stood up. **Besides**, she told herself**, ****he does seem like the type who would want to be a vampire just for the hell of it, doesn't he?**

Filch found Harry's body later that night. By breakfast the next morning everybody knew – the Boy Who Lived was now dead.

Mostly all of the Gryffindors were upset, but the looks on Hermione and Ron's faces almost made Ginny feel guilty for what she'd done. 

Almost.

There were many rumors going around the school of how he died. Ginny heard people whisper that Voldemort had gotten past Dumbledore's defenses and had murdered him. Finally, at lunch, Dumbledore announced that Harry had been killed by a vampire.

"A **vampire**?" Ron hissed, his eyes bloodshot and red-rimmed from crying all day. "Harry can survive the greatest wizard of all repeatedly, but he is killed by a **vampire**?"

Hermione just put her head down on the table and sobbed.

Ginny felt annoyed that he underestimated her power. Did Voldemort have sex appeal? No. Harry's hormones had been his undoing. 

She had to force herself and cry with everyone else. On Monday classes were canceled and there was a huge funeral outside near the lake. It was a cold, dreary day with dark clouds and a drizzle. Over the distant rolls of thunder everyone could hear Hagrid crying incredibly loudly, blowing his nose that sounded like a foghorn into a large hankie. 

Everyone around her was too wrapped up in his or her own misery to acknowledge her. Ginny scowled and was glad for the rain so no one could tell if she was crying or not.

**This would be the perfect time to lure Draco up to the castle**, she thought. **No one will be there. We'll have the dormitories to ourselves for at least an hour, and that's all the time I'll need.******

She quickly looked for his silver hair, standing on tiptoes to see above peoples' heads. Finally, she found him, even though he wore a hood over his hair and was standing slightly apart from the Slytherins. Ginny couldn't read his expression but it was quite obvious he was more shocked than sad. 

Trying to cover her grin, Ginny slipped into the back of the crowd and made her way around to him. Dumbledore was making a speech about Harry now, and she was slightly glad for Hagrid's loud crying. 

Ginny tugged on Draco's sleeve. "Draco," she hissed.

He turned and saw her, his gray eyes barely widening in surprise. "Weasley?" he drawled, uninterested. "Since when do you have permission to use my first name?"

Ginny smiled seductively at him. "Since now," she whispered. "Come on, it's freezing out here." She was lying – the cold didn't bother her at all. "Come inside and warm up with me."

"You want to miss your beloved Potter's funeral?" he asked, slightly more surprised then before. "I expected you to be crying louder than that fool Hagrid right now."

"Oh, are you trying to tell me you want to stay and hear all the great things Harry has ever done?" Ginny snapped, knowing that would make him move.

He blinked. "Are you kidding? I would rather go inside with **you** then stay out here and listen to this crap."

"Then come **on**."

Holding onto his wrist, she led him away from the crowd. No one even noticed them slipping away back into the castle. When they got inside, Ginny calmly brushed the rainwater off her cloak.

"I hate being wet, don't you?" she asked, shaking out her hair. She nearly laughed in delight when she saw him from the corner of her eye staring at her body. She had purposely chosen the tightest cloak she could find that would show every curve she had, to show that she wasn't a child anymore.

"I have a feeling," he said, sounding annoyed and yet a little gruff at the same time, "that you brought me in here for a reason. I don't think you wanted to save me from hearing all the goodness Potter brought into the world, do you?"

She grinned at him. "Very good, Draco," she said.

"Don't call me –" he started through clenched teeth.

"Come," she said, grabbing his hand with hers. "Let's go to my dormitory. Or would you prefer yours?"

Draco stared at her for an instant before yanking his hand back. "Okay, what's going on, Weasley? First you want to miss Potter's funeral, and now you want me in your dormitory? This is some kind of plot, isn't it? What, you think I was born yesterday? I'm not falling for it."

Ginny frowned. This was going to be a bit more difficult then she expected. Harry had been so simple, but Draco would be a challenge. 

"There is no 'plot'," she purred, rubbing her body against his. "I just want you, Draco. It took me a while to realize it . . . but I do. Since everyone is out for Harry's funeral we'll have the whole school to ourselves."

Ginny could've sworn she saw something close to lust in his storm-colored eyes before he pushed her away. "A lot of girls want me, Weasley. That doesn't mean I want them."

**Damn!** she thought. **This might take longer than an hour**!

So she just went for the punch. Grabbing the front of robes she pressed her lips firmly against his. She felt him trying to undo her grip on his clothes, but she held on fast. He didn't respond to her kiss, but he didn't pull away either. Even so, Ginny found pleasure of the warmth of his lips, and she tried her best to get them apart with her tongue. 

Finally, he stopped trying to get her to let go of him. It took another second or two before he started to return her kiss, his hands going to her waist and pulling her closer.

Ginny grinned into his mouth and kissed him harder. He kissed her just as fiercely, and didn't put up resistance as she pushed him hard against the wall. She could feel his heart beating against her, and the sound drove her mad, knowing that blood was coursing through his veins at that very moment. She hadn't eaten since Harry's death – she was close to starving. Her mouth left his and she began to trail kissing down off his chin to his neck. She could feel the flutter of his pulse under her lips and her fangs grew. She needed blood – **now.**

Just when she was about to plunge them into his neck, he said, "Wait."

The sound of his voice snapped her out of her frenzy. She closed her mouth and pulled her head away, thankful he had stopped her. She hadn't made him willing yet – she would've ended up killing her potential mate.

She stepped away from him, trying to get the thought of his blood out of her mind so teeth would shrink to normal. 

"We should finish this in the dormitory," Draco said. 

She nodded. "Mine," she told him simply, making sure her upper lip protected her sharp teeth from sight.

It was odd to see the common room empty, but Ginny was so set on getting Draco into her dormitory she didn't pay it much mind. No sooner had she shut the door behind them did she turn and begin to kiss Draco once more. This time he responded instantly.

They backed up until the back of Ginny's legs touched a bed – whose bed, she didn't know, but it didn't matter. Draco pushed her back down onto it, coming on top of her. He pinned her wrists above her and began to kiss down her neck and around her collarbone.

"Nothing can come of this, Weasley," he said a little breathlessly. 

Ginny grinned up to the ceiling. "Of course not Draco."

**Now**, a voice in her head told her. **He'll be willing now**.

With a sudden burst of strength, Ginny flipped them around so she was now on top of him, holding his wrists down on the bed. He stared up at her, his eyes wide. "Where did that come from, Weasley?" he sneered.

"Draco, I'm going to ask you a question," she said softly, keeping her eyes glued to his. If she looked down, down at his throat, she knew her teeth would grow again, and she didn't want that just yet. "You never liked Harry, did you?"

He stared at her for a moment, not expecting such an inquiry. "Of course not. The prat had everything when he practically did nothing. Just had a bunch of luck on his side and everyone thought he was this great hero. Why would I like him?"

"Then you wouldn't mind that I killed him," she said, slowly grinning.

"What? You killed Harry Potter? Weasley, I'm not daft. They said it was a vampire who killed him."

Ginny allowed herself to think of his blood, her eyes traveling down his pale neck, and could feel her fangs grow. Still grinning, she returned her gaze to meet his, and saw his pupils dilated with disbelief, though he sneered.

"Well, I would've never thought it was you," he said. "I always thought you had a big conscience, not to mention I thought you loved Potter more than anything."

Ginny leaned down and trailed her tongue along the base of his throat. "Let's not talk about Harry," she said huskily. "It's you I want to talk about."

"Me?" She felt him shift slightly under her. "What about me?"

"I need a mate, Draco," she said, lifting her head so she could look down at him once more. "Being a vampire really is quite wonderful. You have all the power in the world. You're nearly invincible. And the blood . . . oh, Draco, that's the best part."

He kept his expression unreadable, but she saw conflict in his eyes. "You want to make me a vampire," he said simply.

"Correct," she whispered, brushing her lips across his cheek. "If not, then I'll have to kill you. Like I did Harry. And I will find as much – no, more – joy in killing you then when I did him."

That got to him. He began to thrash underneath her, trying to throw her off. But she just laughed, enjoying his attempts to get free.

"Damn it, Weasley, get **off** of me!" he screamed, finally going still.

"No use for language, Draco," she said sweetly. "I would gladly get off you if you say you'll become a vampire with me."

"Fine. Fine, you can make me a vampire. Now get off me."

Ginny didn't move. He had said it, but did it mean he meant it? Did the victim have to be more willing then saying something? She could tell he didn't mean what he said. To be on the safe side, she would have to try and convince him otherwise.

She leaned down and kissed him again. He kept his lips sealed tight, and she felt him clench his hands into fists. She kept working, trying desperately to get some sort of response. Finally, after a full minute, his mouth softened, yet he still didn't respond. She could feel his skin heating beneath her, could tell there was a struggle going on in his head to resist and to just give up and kiss her back. How come he was so hard to get through to?

**We're running out of time**, Ginny thought. **Damn you, Draco, kiss me back**!

As if he heard her command, he finally began to move his lips. The kiss was deep, full of heat and passion, and Ginny found herself reluctant to pull away and attempt to make him willing again. But she had to, because soon the funeral would be breaking up or someone would notice she was missing. She lifted her head up and stared down at Draco, who kept his eyes sealed shut.

"Just do it, Weasley," he said, turning his head to the side to expose his neck. "Quick."

She didn't need to be told twice. He was willing, that much was clear. Once more she plunged her head down and sunk her fangs into the soft flesh of his neck. His muscles tightened beneath her from the pain, but he didn't make a noise. After a few minutes he went slack.

Ginny wasn't sure how she knew the difference between killing someone and making them a vampire. She just did. It was gut instinct. When she finally finished, she relaxed her grip on his wrists and sat up. He was unconscious, and would be for quite a while. But the soft rise and fall of his chest showed Ginny that she had accomplished what she wanted.

And she finally felt something besides ruthless power. She felt something she had often experienced back when she had been human. It was a softer emotion . . . she couldn't quite tell, but it was a mixture between compassion and love.

Draco woke up about five hours later, still in the Gryffindor sixth-year-dormitory. He was now in Ginny's bed, and Ginny had made sure the curtains had stayed closed when she went to rejoin the funeral. 

But she was sitting right beside him when he opened his eyes, and she was the first thing he saw. She smiled gently at him, and there wasn't just coldness in her dark brown eyes. 

"It worked?" he croaked, his voice still thick with sleep.

"Yes," she said, and kissed him softly on the lips. "It worked."

And suddenly, being a vampire didn't seem so bad. At least he'd have Ginny Weasley by his side for the rest of eternity. 

A/N: There, now they can adopt kids and make them little vampire people and have one huge vampire family! Yay!! Draco and Ginny forever!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! LUV them reviews, I surely do. 


End file.
